Zee Tee
Zee Tee is the main character in Eversion, and a playable character in Indie Game Battle. Profile Appearance Zee Tee appears as a bright yellow flower-like head with 2 legs and blue pupil eyes. Abilities Zee Tee has the ability to evert, which changes the world around him. In Indie Game Battle, he uses various hazards, such as the hands, from Eversion. Gameplay Zee Tee gameplay focuses on general stage control and draining the enemy's PP bar through use of his darkness attacks. Most of his standard attacks are quite weak and have poor range, low knockback and low damage. Despite this, most of his attacks can chain together, allowing him to build up more damage per attack and even finish off enemies with his smash attacks. Since some of his moves have darkness effect, this makes him a viable counter to characters that heavily rely on PP (eg. Max & STEVE, and Bingo). This also prevents enemies from using special moves that have high PP usage due to their PP being drained from darkness status. Zee Tee's aerial attacks are quite safe to use due to his high air speed and multi hit attacks for some of his air attacks, allowing him to rush right through an enemy. His neutral air can also chain together against enemies with low damage percents, for quick damage build up. His Up Air is useful for setting up an Up Smash attack against enemies that are at high enough percent to receive a devastating blow. The user must keep in mind of Zee Tee's poor range on some of his attacks, light weight nature, and generally low damage output. These cons are made up for Zee Tee's harassing and zoning abilities. The user must know proper spacing between themselves and the enemy, to make Zee Tee effective. Moveset Grounded Attacks * '''Jab (1st hit): '''Zee Tee bashes the enemy with his head * '''Forward tilt: '''Zee Tee spins like a top while moving forward. * '''Up tilt: '''Zee Tee pokes his head upward * '''Down tilt: '''Zee Tee crouches and expands his petals on both sides. * '''Forward smash: '''Zee Tee summons dark vines in front of him in a short range. Applies darkness effect on enemy. * '''Up smash: '''A large dark hand emerges from the ground and stretches outward. Has high knockback on the hand and applies darkness effect on enemy. * '''Down smash: '''Zee Tee summons dark vines around him. Applies darkness effect on enemy. Aerials * '''Neutral air: '''Zee Tee expands his flower petals around him. * '''Forward air: '''Zee Tee spins like a missile then pokes his head outward as a finishing blow. * '''Back air: '''Zee Tee spins horizontally. * '''Up air: '''Zee Tee attacks with his head upward. * '''Down air: '''Zee Tee kicks below him a few times. Specials * '''Neutral special: '''Zee Tee summons a dark monster that moves forward very slowly. Uses PP. Only one can be summoned at a time. * '''Side special: '''Zee Tee summons a dark hand that travels forward if used on the ground and travels diagonally downward if used in the air. Knockback pulls airborne enemies towards Zee Tee and meteor smashes if used from the air. * '''Up special: '''Zee Tee teleports towards the given direction. * '''Down special: '''Zee Tee summons dark matter that poisons enemy and damages them (no hit stun) if inside it. * '''Super Attack: '''Zee Tee creates large dark matter that covers a huge portion of the stage, repeatedly damaging enemies and trapping them if caught inside of it, making this move nearly inescapable. Zee Tee is then free to move around and even finish off the enemy while the super is active. Trivia * Zee Tee is one of the first characters to have one of their taunts have a hurtbox. ** Additionally, his side taunt that has the hurtbox can also stun enemies, making it a potentially viable move if timed and used correctly. Gallery References Category:Playable Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Eversion